Octo Fun
by JRedd7272
Summary: During a hot day at Inkopolis Square, Marina decided to hang out with Sonic at the Square. They told jokes, ate lunch, and Sonic applies for Grizzco... but what else is there to offer? Would it be admitted?
1. Ebb and Flow (fun)

**And here is Sonic's last NSFW one-shot. With this coming, I would like to announce that my next few stories will be a romance era of Redd and Marie. Depressink kinda already started it, but it was more adventure than romance. And Fresh Comfort should've gave y'all a little hint.**

**So I dunno if I'm gonna say that Fresh Comfort is the start of the era, but whatever seems fine by me.**

**Now, for this story. You know it's a lemon, so there will be some content that aren't suitable for everyone. Remember to read at your own risk.**

**See ya at the end of this story! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was a hot day at Inkopolis Square. 90 degrees Fahrenheit, to be exact. As a result of this hot day, not a lot of Inklings and Octolings were outside. But some still don't wanna give up on their streaks on Turf Wars and such.

But some do like to just stay in their homes instead and just cool off. Or find something else to do that'll make them feel chilled on a day with such humid weather.

Still getting used to lots of stuff in Inkopolis Square, Sonic is one of the Inklings that was in his room attempting to cool himself down. His parents recently bought an air conditioner so they can keep every room cool.

But Sonic just has his fan blowing on him. The fan was black, and it was a medium sized fan. This, along with a small breeze of the air conditioner, was trying its best to keep this Inkling from collapsing from the heat.

"Man, it sure it hot today..." Sonic groaned, not feeling cool enough yet. He sighed heavily, his sweating still going on. After all, it was caused by the very hot weather outside. But what else could there be to do for today?

And could it be okay enough for the weather NOT to interrupt it?

"Sonic, could you come here? Someone is here for you!" His mom called out. Sonic sat up, immediately hearing the summon.

"I'm coming!" Sonic shouted, and then walked out of his room to see who was there for him right now.

Sonic's mother was already walking away from the door so Sonic himself can greet whoever came at the house right now. Sonic wasted no time in opening the door to see who was there. And the person who came was a surprise for Sonic.

It was Marina. He hasn't kept too much in contact with Off the Hook since the incident with Tartar. What was Marina doing here at this time? It left Sonic very shocked.

"U-Uh... h-hello, Marina." Sonic greeted nervously. His immediate feelings around girls were starting to kick in again.

"Hi, Sonic. It's great to see you again." Marina greeted with a kind smile on her face.

"Umm... where's Pearl at?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, she's hanging out with Redd, Callie and Marie, at Octo Canyon." Marina replied.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." Sonic agreed with a slight nod, understanding why they would be there right now. The NSS was a busy group, after all.

"It sure does." Marina said.

"So, uh... what are you doing here?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh, I just came over to see if you would like to hang out at Inkopolis Square with me." Marina explained. Sonic's shock went even higher. Another date with the other idol of Off the Hook.

"Oh. Uhh... sure." Sonic answered, a little hesitant.

"Okay then! Come with me, we'll decide together on what we'll do." Marina said with a slight giggle.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! I'm going to Inkopolis Square with Marina for a bit!" Sonic called out as he left his house, with Marina already in front of him.

"Okay. Bye, honey! Be back by midnight!" His mom reminded from another room.

"Okay! I will." Sonic shouted one last time before he ran to Marina's side to do some wonderful plans in the Square.

* * *

*scene: Inkopolis Square*

The first thing that the two did was stop by at the Crust Bucket to grab a quick bite. This was Sonic's recent times trying the food there, since he is new to the place. And he thought the first time he was gonna try that food was with Redd, since he comes here a lot. But alas, the depression does make its way.

But Sonic was glad to be trying it out with Marina.

Sonic ordered a Super Seanwich along with a Run-Speed Tomato drink. Marina ordered a Deep-fried Schwaffle, and a Mark-Shaker Cocoa to drink. Marina payed with the tickets since Sonic doesn't have any on him right now.

The next thing that they decided to do was... Salmon Run. Marina helped Sonic apply for the job at Grizzco Industries. She knew about the shady stuff, but she doesn't want any cephalopods working there to lose their jobs, if that's the only one they have.

Sonic mentioned to the Grizzco shop owner, Mr. Grizz, that he was friends with Redd once the bear radio went through a couple of his Profreshionals. Redd was one of the people that Mr. Grizz mentioned.

Grizz was surprised at first to see Sonic being friends with him, so that's what made Sonic easily get into the job. But with every new recruit comes a two-part training course that everyone goes through.

Marina managed to point out some tips to help Sonic get through the training. Mr. Grizz didn't seem too fazed by this, unlike what he was doing with the Squid Sisters back then. (I bet you guys remember that story.)

So now that the training was done, Sonic finally does some matches of Salmon Run. The map was at the new map, Ruins of Ark Polaris. The weapons chosen for today were the Aerospray MG, the Splattershot, the Range Blaster, and the E-Liter 4K.

Sonic turned out to be one of the best members on his team. He always came to help a fallen teammate back onto the land so they can continue collecting eggs from the vicious Salmonids.

And Sonic didn't forget about his fair share of collecting the Golden Eggs. While always not collecting the most, he does manage to help his team and collect some to fill up the quota.

After a few more matches, Sonic managed to get his rank from Apprentice to Part-Timer. Once Sonic got that rank, his shifts were finally over.

_"Okay, that's the last of them. Now back to the boat."_ Mr. Grizz said over the intercom. Everyone was exhausted, but Sonic seemed excited since he finally got his rank up a bit.

The four Inklings meet up back at the Grizzco shop, where they were looking at their boss.

"Nice one, squids. That ends your shift for today. Make sure to come back tomorrow, and collect your bonus on the way out." Mr. Grizz explained. Each Inkling shouted a "Yes, sir!" before they left to change back into their normal clothes.

Sonic came back out, wearing his casual clothing, and Marina walked up to him with a wide smile.

"You did great, Sonic! Keep it up, and you'll be just as good as Redd!" Marina complimented, still keeping her smile on.

"Maybe on day, Marina." Sonic chuckled. The two of them leave the shop, and Sonic went up to the booth outside to collect his bonus. It was plenty of coins, some tickets, and a new piece of gear.

And for once, the weather didn't bother to ruin the day.

* * *

*time passes*

The rest of the day was normal. It was normal; normal stuff going on for Marina and Sonic on their small date. They told jokes to each other, and explored around some places to enjoy themselves.

And the weather still hasn't bothered to ruin anything.

Another timeskip happens, and Sonic was doing some Turf Wars to pass the time. The stages were Starfish Mainstage, and Musselforge Fitness. Marina kept cheering Sonic on, making sure he doesn't back down one bit.

Even when he lost some matches, the squid still had fun. After all, that's what Turf Wars are all about: fun. Where nothing can really ruin a cephalopod's rank for anything else they could keep going on about.

Sonic and Marina left the tower after Sonic's fifth match, where he won at Musselforge with his Dark Tetra Dualies, along with his chosen team.

"Phew, today was very fun." Marina said.

"Yeah, it sure was fun, Marina." Sonic added, agreeing with the statement. He couldn't wait to share some of his new experiences with his friends and parents.

"Oh, hey Sonic, do you wanna come to my house? I have something to show you." Marina offered.

"Oh, um... sure." Sonic replied meekly.

"Great! Come with me." Marina said happily as she grabs Sonic's hand. The two of them walk together to the DJ Octoling's apartment.

* * *

*scene: Off the Hook's apartment*

Marina opens the door, showing the first room when coming into the apartment. Sonic seemed happy to be back here again after another... situation. Marina lets go of Sonic's hand as they walk in together.

"So, uh... what do you want to show me?" Sonic asked. Marina closes the door and allows Sonic to stand by the closed door. Marina took a deep breath before she explained what she wanted to show.

"This." Was all she said. Then she gently pushes Sonic closer to the door, and locks her lips on his own. Sonic was surprised to feel Marina's gentle kiss. And this was _not _on the cheek like last time.

Sonic was shocked, his bright blush coming in real fast. Sonic wasn't too sure what to really think of this kiss yet. It was shocking, yet... it felt good.

The kiss lasted for a while, and once it ended, Marina pulls away and gasps for air.

"Hey, Sonic. Let's go to my room." Marina offered as she recovered from her long kiss that she did. Sonic nods, and follows Marina to his room.

* * *

*scene: Marina's room*

Unlike Pearl's, Marina's room was much more tidier, and had a lot less stuff. She had her turntables when she does news with Pearl, and she also had... some small stuff she had back then, when she was a soldier for Octavio.

"Wow. Your room looks... very clean and nice." Sonic complimented.

"Thanks, Sonic," Marina said, "Now... there's something I want to do with you, so I don't want you to forget it."

"Okay, Marina." Sonic responded. Marina walks to her bed, and beckons Sonic to follow her. Sonic follows Marina with no hesitation. But he does feel a little nervous for being so close to her at times.

The two were sitting on the bed, next to each other. Sonic was observing his surroundings, waiting for Marina to do something with him. He had no idea what was gonna happen.

But then Sonic felt arms grab him. Marina makes Sonic lay down on the bed. Now Marina was on top of him.

"Hey, uh... let's be gentle with this, if that's alright with you." Marina said softly. And then they kiss on the lips again, as their hands move around, exploring every part of their bodies.

Sonic felt that reaction immediately, and didn't feel like stopping. Marina grabs Sonic's headphones, then her own, and throws them on the floor. She also takes off her shoes, so her feet now are seen.

"Eh? Marina?" Sonic exclaimed, kinda confused what was going on.

"Could you... help me get my top?" Marina asked as she gently tugs the back of her crop top. While asking for that, she takes off her leggings by herself, showing her teal panties. Sonic saw it and his blush was very bright.

"Uh... a-are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Please." Marina pleaded. Sonic gently guides his hands to the back of Marina's top, and unzips it. Marina gently stopped him, and completely takes it off. Her huge breasts were now showing. But her full body wasn't exposed yet.

Marina then takes off Sonic's shirt, pants, and shoes. In just those swift movements, it made Sonic feel very surprised.

Even though he was the one being pushed down, Sonic put his hands on the middle of Marina's breasts, and started moving them around. Marina gasped and started quietly moaning in pleasure of the feel.

"O-Oh... S-Sonic, d-don't stop..." Marina moaned. Sonic didn't stop, and even went a little harder. That hard touch made Marina moan a little louder. In between Sonic's legs, there was a hidden bulge that was sprouting from inside of Sonic's underwear.

After a couple more seconds of the movement, Marina used sign language to tell him to stop so they can move on to something else. Marina giggled once she noticed the bobbing shape from between Sonic's legs, begging for attention.

"I think we should expose out bodies now so we can continue this." Marina said, and then slowly takes off Sonic's underwear, now revealing the huge bulge. It got big when Sonic started hearing Marina moaning when feeling her breasts.

Then Marina took off her panties to reveal the area that was hidden deep within. But that wasn't their main topic right now.

"Sonic. If you're okay with this..." Marina mumbled, and then she gently sucks on the head of that bulge. Sonic gasped loudly, and even shook a slight bit.

"U-Urgh... M-Marina, this f-feeling..." Sonic moaned. Marina kept on sucking for just a little bit longer. But after a few more seconds, she pulls away, with made Sonic a little disappointed.

"Your turn." Marina said quietly, and then turns herself order. And she helped Sonic make his was on top of her.

"M-Marina, I don't know what to do now..." Sonic admitted.

"Just do what I was doing to you." Marina explained. Sonic nodded, and tried to think of something. All Sonic did was kiss Marina on the lips again. Marina accepted the kiss easily. But the kiss wasn't all that Sonic did.

Sonic grips on Marina's breasts to keep this kiss going on. And also because they felt soft. Marina finally moans loudly while gripping the sides of the bed that was pushing her inside. It was such a nice feeling for the two of them.

As the kiss kept going on, Marina puts her hands around Sonic's neck so she can get closer, their tongues dancing around as the both of them made noises to keep the kiss going on for a little longer.

After a few more seconds, they pull away. Sonic felt this feeling was better. Not only from breasts, but from Marina's Octarian hair as well.

"H-Hey, Sonic. O-One last thing, if you're gonna be okay with it..." Marina whispered.

"Huh? What is it?" Sonic asked. Marina put one of her hands over her area, circling around it. She kept on gasping, and then tried her best to force it to open.

Sonic blushed crazily, and he saw the area open a little wider as Marina pulls her legs apart.

"Whenever you're ready... put it in." Marina offered, showing a kind smile. Marina's smile was making Sonic feel a determined to try this. He wasn't going to back down on this situation, similar to how he doesn't back down on Turf Wars or anything else challenging.

Sonic grabbed his bulge with both of his hands, and puts it inside the open entrance, waiting for a visitor. Upon the bulge going inside, Marina moaned and yelped of pleasure from the feeling of Sonic thrusting into her.

"UMMMPH! Yes, Sonic! H-Harder!" Marina begged.

"I-I'm trying! I feel something!" Sonic exclaimed, and kept on thrusting. Both of them kept on gasping from this insane feeling that they cannot describe.

"S-Sonic... I think I'm gonna d-do it. I-I'm gonna..." Marina whispered. But Sonic didn't really manage to respond to that.

After a couple more attempts of thrusting, both of them finally gasped loudly upon more pleasure. Marina squirted, her juices coming out, with Sonic joining in on this insane and weird feeling.

After the squirt was over, the two were laying down on the bed exhausted.

But it wasn't heat exhaustion this time. It wasn't even the bad kind. Nope. It was the _good _kind, like they wanted to keep that going for just a little longer. But it did have to end sometime.

Both of them managed to chuckle after their session was finally over.

"Ahhhhhhh... it felt so good to do that with you, Sonic." Marina sighed happily as she felt her muscles let loose from all the energy she put in just to make Sonic happy.

"O-Oh, um... yeah. That was... very interesting." Sonic admitted, not sure how to truly respond to something among those lines of hanging out.

"So how did you like it, since it was your first time?" Marina asked as she turns her head to him.

"Well, to be honest... it was good." Sonic replied, showing a smile. Marina managed to smile back. The two of them stare at the ceiling for a bit before their new plans decided to come back in and figure out what to do next.

"Well, I'm gonna go now." Sonic said. But before he got up to move, Marina hugs him, the two of them still laying down with their fully exposed bodies.

"Aww, can we stay like this for a little longer?" Marina pleaded as she kept on hugging him. Sonic slightly blushed upon feeling Marina's squishy breasts trying their hardest to come close to his body.

"Well... I guess I can stay here for a little while longer." Sonic sighed, keeping a smile on. Marina gives Sonic a quick peck on the cheek as both of them continued their cute little hug. Maybe not _everything _is gonna be admitted to Sonic's parents.

But their session finally ended, and they wanted to do at least one last kiss on the lips before they go. And they didn't bother to put their clothes on. They wanted their soft skin and exposed bodies to come in contact with each other as their biggest kiss comes in.

But Sonic oughta never forget that. Even when he will never admit it.

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's that :D. Next stop, it's time to work on the first TRUE story of the Redd x Marie story era.**

**See you guys there! Stay Fresh, and have a wonderful day! ;)**


	2. More Fun Is Coming

**And now, everyone, the moment you have been waiting for... the second chapter of Sonic x Marina!**

**So two things. First off, lemon warning. You don't like this stuff, then I suggest you turn away right this second.**

**And secondly, I am only one parody fic away before starting another huge crossover! Of course, you guys know it's smash. I bet you're excited as much as I am! :D**

**But for today, I have this as a read-upon for my stories. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

***scene: Piranha Pit***

It was a cool day in Piranha Pit, with a small breeze echoing throughout the place. With this cool breeze, it surely affected how the rest of the Square was feeling right now.

A bunch of pink ink is seen splattered all across the area. That's right. There is a Turf War going on. The pink team was spreading their colored ink all across the land, raising the score as they kept going.

One of the Inklings on the pink team made it down the conveyer, where there was a little green ink. And as soon as that member was starting to splat it, a super jump icon appeared.

The pink Inkling got ready to easily splat the person that was about to land the super jump.

"BOOYAH!" A voice screamed from above. And then the Splashdown icon appeared where the super jump icon was at. The pink squid screamed and tried to run away.

But the Splashdown landed on him before he got away, which splatted him flawlessly. A bunch of green ink lays across after that huge Splashdown attack.

The person who landed the Splashdown was Sonic, who twirled his Dark Tetra Dualies in his hands, excited that his special move landed on someone.

Another one of the pink team members began to shoot Sonic. But then another squid raises from that puddle Sonic was standing on. The squid there shot the opposing member with his Neo Splash-o-matic, which splatted him.

The person in that puddle was none other than Redd. Both he and Sonic has green ink, since they were on the green team.

"I had a feeling a plan like that would work." Redd said with a smirk.

"Well, I am just glad that we were able to do it!" Sonic chuckled.

"True facts, dude," Redd agreed, "Now, let's go. We have some Turf to claim."

Sonic nodded in agreement, and then immediately starts shooting from his Dark Tetra Dualies. He went to the left where some blank spots were at. Redd decided to head up the ramp and ink things on the way up, just to charge up a special.

For Redd, when it comes to Turf War, he is very thorough in what he paints. And most of the time from every match, Redd usually gets the highest amount of Turf coverage when he sees the results.

And Sonic is glad, since they have a good chance of catching up.

* * *

***one match later***

Sonic and Redd exited the tower with their normal ink colors back. Their weapons were put away, along with their ink tanks, and they got their coins before they truly left.

The two squids had wide smiles on their faces as they left.

"Man, that was so much fun! I love Turf War!" Sonic cheered.

"Me too, dude. What would this world be if we didn't even have Turf War?" Redd responded.

"That is true. Also, Redd, would you like to come over to my place and play Smash Bros for a bit?" Sonic asked as he looked at his friend. The red Inkling looked back at his blue friend.

"Oh, I'd love to, dude, but Marie and I are going to be going out later today." Redd said.

"Okay, well... do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Sonic questioned.

"Sure! I do not have any plans for tomorrow, so I'd love to come hang out with you then." Redd replied while shrugging.

"Okay!" Sonic giggled, his smile wide.

"Well, I gotta get ready. See ya later, Sonic." Redd said as he starts to walk away, waving at his friend as he walks.

"Okay! Tell Marie that I said hi!" Sonic reminded.

"Will do, Sonic." Redd chuckled. Then he turns away and leaves. Sonic smiled upon knowing that Redd always has Marie by his side.

Sonic looked around the Square. It wasn't _too _packed, but there sure was a lot of people around. Inkopolis Square is always a very, _very _crowded place, no matter what time it is, and no matter what the weather is outside.

Sonic pulled his phone from his pocket. It was still a whopping 80 percent. And the time was in the afternoon, which is when Redd usually hangs out in the Square.

But now that Redd was busy with Marie, Sonic had to find something else he would want to do today.

_"Well, I guess I will just go home. I got nothing on my mind."_ Sonic thought. He turns around and starts to walk back to his home.

"Hey, Sonic?" Someone called for him.

"Huh?" Sonic hummed. He turned the other way again to see who was calling him. And he was surprised to see who it was.

It was Marina. She was standing in one spot, waving at him. She was currently wearing her Marinated Outfit (the one from the Octo Expansion).

Marina walks close to Sonic, happy to see him today.

"Hello, Sonic!" She greeted.

"Oh, hi Marina," Sonic said, "How are you today?"

"I am doing great today. How about you?" Marina asked.

"I am doing good as well," Sonic replied, "Redd and I have just gotten back from a Turf War. He left soon after because he and Marie are gonna be going out later on."

Marina just smiled when hearing Sonic's statement. Yes, hearing how close Redd is with Marie... romantic-wise... it really shows how much the NSS members really care.

"Well, do you wanna hangout together, Sonic?" Marina questioned.

"O-Oh, uh... sure." Sonic said nervously.

"That's good!" Marina responded while smiling.

"Well, do you wanna hangout at my place, or yours, Marina?" Sonic asked.

"Let's hang out at your place today." Marina answered.

"Okay, sure." Sonic responded. He walks away, beckoning Marina to follow her. And shortly, the tall Octoling follows Sonic on the way to his house.

* * *

***scene: Room 703, Sonic's Apartment***

Sonic opened the door to the entrance of his apartment. Marina was right next to him as they both stepped inside.

Shortly upon entering, Sonic was greeted by his parents. Since they were near the door when Sonic just came in, Sonic had a feeling that they were about to go somewhere.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Sonic greeted.

"Hello, son." Sonic's dad said.

"Nice to see you again, Sonic's parents!" Marina giggled.

"Oh, it's wonderful to see you again, Marina!" Sonic's mom replied.

"You too." Marina said with a cheerful smile. Sonic was smiling as well, then he turned to face his mother.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, we're just going out to get some groceries. We will be back soon." Sonic's mom explained.

"Okay, Mom. Bye." Sonic said.

"Bye bye, sweetheart. You two have fun." Sonic's mom responded. She hugged Sonic, and Marina smiled upon seeing that. Soon, Sonic's mom pulls away from the hug and leaves, with Sonic's dad following her.

Sonic and Marina step inside the home and close the door once they were gone.

"You have a nice apartment." Marina complimented.

"Thanks, Marina." Sonic said while smiling. Marina smiled back.

"Well, do you wanna see my room?" Sonic asked.

"Sure." Marina replied.

* * *

***scene: Sonic's room***

Sonic opens the door to his room and immediately walks inside. Marina also steps inside the room, and she was amazed by how amazing his room looked from this perspective.

Marina also felt happy to see that Sonic is a huge fan of both the Squid Sisters _and _Off the Hook. She did realize the posters about a blue hedgehog, but she didn't really mind those kinds of posters there.

In reality, Marina just liked how Sonic's room looked.

"Wow, your room looks so lovely." Marina complimented while she clasped her hands together, a huge smile on her face. Sonic was just happy to see that Marina was happy as well.

"Thanks, Marina..." Sonic said with a slight blush. He sits down on his bed, and Marina decided to sit down next to him.

"Well, would you like to play a game of Smash Bros?" Sonic asked. Marina turned towards Sonic with a sly smile on her face.

"Or... we can play another game that will be fun for the both of us." She teased.

"Okay, that's fine," Sonic chuckled, "We can play Smash Bros later. What kind of game do you have in mind?"

Marina just smiled and she pushed Sonic onto the bed. Sonic quietly gasped as Marina was now on top of him.

"This." Was all Marina said. And before Sonic could ask what the heck Marina was talking about, she kissed him on the lips. Sonic didn't pull away, so he just stayed in that one position.

Marina moved her hands all around Sonic's body. She was desperate to go through a dirty moment again.

Sonic and Marina continued their kiss, with their tongues dancing around. Marina made small noises as she just wanted this lovey dovey moment to keep going. But just one thing isn't enough for a situation like _this._

Marina put her hands on Sonic's shirt, and starts to take it off.

"M-Marina?" Sonic stuttered, a little nervous about having this moment again.

"Oh, right. You can take your shoes off first." Marina giggled. Either way, she decided to help him take them off. Once they were off, Marina grabbed Sonic's headphones around his neck, and gently put it on the floor.

"You don't mind... do you...?" Marina asked kindly.

"O... kay then..." Sonic said quietly. Marina smiles and puts her hands on Sonic's shirt again. This time, the blue-haired squid boy allowed the DJ Octoling to take it off. Marina just directly stared at Sonic's chest.

It looked just fine, like usual.

"I'll get your pants too, if that's okay." Marina offered. Sonic just nods, and stays still. Marina then takes off Sonic's pants, which now leaves the squid boy in just his underwear.

Marina caressed Sonic's cheek as she kisses him on the lips again. Sonic accepted it, and tried his best to keep in contact with this kiss.

After a few more seconds of this erotic kissing, Marina takes off her headband, along with her headphones. Then she takes off her shoes as well. And before even moving onto her top, she decided to leave herself wearing her panties.

Almost everything was off, and Sonic's face was bright.

"We're getting close to the big moments, Sonic. Would it be okay if you could take my top off?" Marina asked.

"Sure.." Sonic replied. He guides his hands behind Marina's top. And this one didn't have a zipper, so Sonic pulled it up. This also allowed Marina's keychain to fall off as well.

Sonic's eyes were wide as he stared at Marina's large breasts.

"You can touch them if you want to, Sonic." Marina assured, massaging her breasts with her hands. And soon, she quietly gasps as Sonic is now on top of her.

Sonic gently grabs Marina's left breast, and starts moving it around. Marina quietly moaned as she was slowly moving around from how gentle Sonic was being.

Then later on, Sonic kneeled down and begins to suck on it.

"U-Umph?" Marina yelped. She was a little started when feeling Sonic's tongue around her sensitive body part. But he didn't leave the other breast alone. While Sonic was sucking on the left breast, Sonic kept on massaging the right one.

"S-Sonic... l-lick the other one too, please..." Marina pleaded. Sonic compiled and decided to circle his tongue around Marina's right nipple.

"Mmm..." Marina mumbled as she felt the pressure getting to her. She also felt herself getting a little wet.

After the licking was over, Marina looked down to see that her teal panties were a little damp. It was a little too much for her to feel how Sonic's tongue was around her breasts.

Marina also stared at a bulging erection from Sonic's underwear. She giggled upon seeing it.

"Do you want me to take that off?" She asked. Sonic nodded, as he felt it getting bigger by the moment. Marina made Sonic lay down on the bed again.

When that happened, she took off Sonic's underwear to see how big his crotch has become. Then Marina looks down, and decided to take her panties off.

Her folds were still a little bit wet, but she didn't mind that. Now that every piece of clothing was on the floor, Marina was just begging to kiss him again.

But she kept her cool and decided to ask a decision.

"Do you want another kiss, or something else?" She questioned.

"I-I don't really mind..." Sonic said nervously. And Marina's eyes were staring right at his bulge.

Marina gently grabs that and starts licking the sides of it. Sonic gasped and moaned upon feeling the lick. Marina slowly made her way to the head of the bulge, where she begins to suck on it.

"A-Ah...! Marina..." Sonic yelped. Marina made sure she was still gentle when licking. But the feel of sucking on the head was really giving more pressure for her. Well, for both her and Sonic.

"M-Marina, something's coming out!" Sonic reminded. Marina immediately stops, and pulls away.

"Don't do it just yet, Sonic. Y-You have to do it i-inside." She stammered. She lays down on the bed, and Sonic slowly crawls on top of her.

"We can do some more foreplay if you want to." Marina insisted while smiling. Sonic didn't really know what he wanted to do.

Marina put her hand on her area, and starts moving her hand in a circular movement. She was constantly gasping and moaning, so Sonic backed up a bit. But Marina just smiled throughout it all, cause she wanted to make sure Sonic was happy.

"Are you ready...?" She asked.

"Huh? Ready for...?" Sonic was confused.

"Go ahead. Put it in..." Marina insisted as she moves her legs apart. This managed to open her folds just a little bit. Sonic grabs the edges of his bulge, feeling a little nervous.

But he didn't want to leave her hanging.

So Sonic slowly enters his crotch inside Marina's area, and Marina yelped when feeling it go inside deep. She constantly moving around, but still staying in one position to not ruin the humping movement.

"Mmmph! S-Sonic, k-keep going! It's coming out!" Marina begged. Sonic stayed in his position, also feeling something coming.

The two of them just couldn't tell what.

"I-I can't hold it. S-Sonic, I-I'm gonna let it out... AAAAH..." Marina exclaimed. And just as soon as a few more seconds of thrusting comes in, the two finally managed to do it.

Both Marina's and Sonic's liquid came out, almost going all over the place. They gasped when it finally came, and the thrusting was soon coming to an end.

Once the flowing juices finally stopped, Sonic and Marina lay down on the bed, exhausted from all the energy they used just for this one thrusting moment.

"Haah... that was amazing..." Marina sighed happily as she was panting from exhaustion.

"Y-Yeah, that was... very nice." Sonic said with a smile, while still blushing. Marina's panting was slowing down, and eventually stopped a few seconds later.

"Uh, Sonic? There's something that I want to ask you." Marina said as she turns to him.

"Yeah, Marina?" Sonic asked as he turns back over to her, the two making direct eye contact while laying down.

"Since we made out twice now, I... I was wondering if you want us to be a thing? Like... boyfriend and girlfriend? With me...?" Marina explained. Sonic's eyes were wide as his face gets even brighter.

Sonic thought about this for a couple seconds. Then he turned back to Marina as he made up his decision.

"Sure, Marina. We can be a thing." He said with a smile. Marina also smiles to know that Sonic accepted her request.

She pulls Sonic closer to her, and then kisses him on the lips again. Sonic puts his arms around Marina, and Marina did the same thing. They wanted this moment to last just for a little longer.

It's just how love and fun works.

* * *

**A/N: Aight, and that's all for Sonic x Marina. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Now, I'll be going on ahead and working on my ideas that I had in mind. We're getting close to another huge story! :p**

**But that's then. This is now. Have a great day, dudes, and Stay Fresh! :D**


End file.
